


把手给我

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27812665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 哨向设定。啊液老师的梗！dnkb
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	把手给我

他躺在病床上。无敌的哨兵丹帝身体僵硬。他醒来时，奇巴纳正在读当日早晨开始贩售的杂志，闻着一股新鲜的油墨味。他刚醒来时眼前一片模糊，看不清东西，但他听见了纸张被翻来翻去的声音。厚的那种适合印图片的光滑的纸。他缓缓地吸一口气。奇巴纳的气味钻进他鼻子里，一如往常令他头晕目眩。

“嗨，”他说。

“嘿，”奇巴纳说，“你怎么样？”

“还可以吧，”他想了想，“但大脑和身体好像全都散架了，没有一个连着的。”

“没事。你躺着就好。”

他闭上眼睛。他的被子被拍了拍，奇巴纳的气味靠近他，几乎要到他脸边，然后又回到了原位。他听见水滴落进一小袋水里的声音，大概在他的左上方。

他动了动眉毛：“那是什么？”

一小阵气流往上卷去。“葡萄糖，”奇巴纳说。

奇巴纳也是哨兵。他们一开始听到的是不同的声音，现在一样了。片刻后，又变回了最初听到的。

他听见奇巴纳的呼吸声。好像有些太轻了，他觉得平时的要更重些。血液流得很快，但他有些听不清自己的声音，所以也不太好比较。容易判断的是气味。奇巴纳闻起来像即将被掐爆炸的气球。

“你在做什么？”他问。

啪的一声。杂志被合上了。他听着奇巴纳弯下腰，靠在病床边。他在偷听骨头和肌肉的声音，神经的每一下微动都像在他眼前一样，他依靠那些声音构建出一个有些疲惫的奇巴纳。通常他不被允许这么做，但他认定这是特殊情况，奇巴纳不会介意。

何况他觉得奇巴纳也在听他的声音。

“无所事事，”奇巴纳回答，“毕竟你我都没有向导，而干得过你的只有本大爷一人。奇巴纳大人得在这看着你，以免你从八楼跳下去。”

“原来我们在八楼。”

“别收集这种情报啦。”

“话说回来，你又干不过我嘛。”

“本大爷看你是全好该出院了。”

“杂志上写了什么？”

“你真要听？”

“一定是和我有关的吧。”

杂志又被翻开了。他听见“唰——唰——”的声音，那是纸和纸刮擦发出的。还有“沙沙”，这是人类皮肤摸着纸的声音。

奇巴纳念道：“十年冠军第一次落败！这是标题。”

“是十二年。”

“‘十年’更朗朗上口嘛。你到底还要不要听啦？”奇巴纳说，“‘不败的丹帝倒下了，全伽勒尔都因此动摇。同时一颗新星徐徐升起，将伽勒尔从闇夜的灾难中拯救出来。我们或许见证了英雄的传承’……”

奇巴纳慢慢地念着。他听了下去，从听那既要夸他又要夸尤丽的说得天花乱坠的报道变成听奇巴纳的声音。报道没什么好听的，不过是一些没有亲眼在现场见过事情经过的人的想象。

他又闻到了无极汰那掀起的辛辣气味。

一只手放在他的肩上。指背蹭着他生着胡渣的脸。他的大脑一阵颤抖，在飞快经历被入侵领地、与入侵者搏斗、战胜并将入侵者变为战利品的感觉后放松了下来。一瞬间的感官过载让他变得软乎乎的。

就连这样声音也没有停下。他的肌肉和血一定很吵，让奇巴纳不由得像在抚摸宝可梦一样抚摸他，让他想发出呼噜呼噜的声音，但他的声带做不到。他听见呼吸声，念那篇文章时奇巴纳的嘴不断开合，气流从那张嘴里吹出来，和像鼓皮一样颤动的喉咙一起发出声音。他还听见奇巴纳的心跳，比听见他自己的心跳还要来得令他安心。

那只手收回去时，他想了一会儿，又睁开眼睛。他还是什么也看不到。他又合上眼：“我怎么样了？”

“你这家伙压根就没想听本大爷念，”奇巴纳说，“你？你还好。医生说你没什么大碍，非要有的话，就是‘靠人类肉体撑下宝可梦都会撑不住的招式却还能站着真是奇迹，但奇迹总会有代价的，虽然我们还不知道是什么’。本大爷给你复述原话了。”

“这还真是严厉的评价……”

“谁想得到你会倒下？”

“说实话，我也没料到。我还以为一切顺利……”

“谁能啊。”

杂志一定是摆在奇巴纳的腿上或是哪儿就没有再动了，他没有听见声音。那只手又贴在了他的脸旁，他感觉到结实而清晰的骨节，还有一道发热的视线笼罩着他。

谁让他们都是哨兵。他们能做的只有令对方燃烧，而不是解开结。

他逐渐融化。

“你怎么样？”他问。

“我嘛，”奇巴纳说。 

有那么一会儿，奇巴纳闻起来充满动摇，听上去只剩一米八七。一米八七的奇巴纳弯腰时让脊柱发出吱吱嘎嘎的声音，好像想把自己锁起来。那只手又离开了，留下一点儿温度。他想说没关系，因为的确没关系，他总会有办法的。但他也的确急躁了起来。他想着竞技场和他的宝可梦，手指微微动着，检查他的战术合理性。他还想要奇巴纳永远留下。

“我想和你谈谈，”奇巴纳屏息道，“本大爷不是向导，能为你做的只有……”

“嘘，”他说，“把手给我。”

奇巴纳开始呼吸了。


End file.
